


It's Your Choice

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt, Henry used to be in the Toppats, Henry was adopted by Terrence Suave, Hurt No Comfort, Sven and Henry are adoptive siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Henry is faced with his past, and a decision that he had to make.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Henry Stickmin, Right Hand Man & Henry Stickmin, Sven Svensson & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	It's Your Choice

"It's you… you're the one who brought down the airship division..."

The gun trembles in his hand. 

"Why are you doing this?"

Blue hat, blond hair. 

Brown hair. His father's hat. 

They lied to him. 

"Henry? Are you in trouble?"

Charles. 

"Henry? Henry tell me why."

Dark eyes filled with hesitation. Henry knows they spent a long time looking for him. 

"You were looking for me." His voice is raspy. Another reason he left. 

"What?"

"You wanted to kill me?"

Surprise and confusion. The gun lowers slightly. 

"No…"

Henry's eyes narrow.

"You really think that…that's why we were looking for you? We just wanted to bring you home."

"Liar."

Hurt. The gun lowers more. 

"I don't understand… What did we do to make you think that?"

He takes a step forward. Sven flinches back. His finger is no longer on the trigger. 

"Henry, what's going on?" Charles asked curiously, but Henry barely hears him. 

"You—He killed—he dethroned him. I'm his heir." His throat hurts. 

"You've got it all wrong—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Just liste—"

A bullet whistles through the air, barely missing Henry. 

Burt. He stands behind Henry, pistol aimed at him. 

"Burt!"

"Get out of here, Henry."

"Jeez, that looks pretty bad. I've got your back!"

Oh, Charles. 

"Henry, he never wanted to kill you. He would never hurt you!"

"So, I've got this cool sniper that spots out bad guys, I'll just take him out from here—"

"Don't."

"What?" 

Charles is surprised, Sven and Burt seem confused. 

* * *

Blond hair, a small blue hat. One day he appeared and he finally had someone to play with. 

"Your dad is the boss?"

He nods. Sven lays on his stomach next to him, scribbling on some paper. 

"He's kinda mean sometimes. At least to my dads."

He nods again. Sven passes him a crayon. It was navy blue. 

"Is he mean to you too?"

Was he? 

He didn't know how to answer that. 

* * *

Brown hair, golden chain, kind smile. 

Red hair, stern face, gentle hands. 

They'd taken him in after his father's "accident".

He'd promised himself to never address them as 'Father'. 

They were patient. They were kind. 

Sven was by his side the entire time. 

He grew to love them as well. It stung. Was he betraying his father? 

* * *

They lied. 

And he ran. 

As far as he could. 

He remembers their panicked expressions as he hid from them. 

Scared. Hands trembling. His eyes were watering. 

Was this how his father felt? The betrayal hurt. 

They were—they would kill him, if he was found. 

He knew he couldn't see them ever again. 

Or he'd be dead. 

* * *

He burned his hat.

* * *

It had hurt him to get them arrested. He convinced himself that it felt good. 

He felt sick. 

No. 

They deserved this. 

They deserved this. 

…

Did they? 

* * *

"Henry?"

Charles…

He didn't want anyone to get hurt. 

Would he throw Sven away too? 

"Henry, please. Come with us and we'll work this out."

"Sven, stay away from him, it's not safe yet."

He's still so young. 

"Henry, what do you want me to do?"

He didn't know. 

He doesn't want to make this decision. 

Why did this have to happen? 

"..."

He couldn't make the choice. 

The Government, Charles, the General. 

The Toppats, his fathers, Sven. 

He couldn't choose. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, self-indulgent. Is anything I write not at this point? 
> 
> I wrote this quickly and randomly and it's not good, it's definitely not good.
> 
> The Simphat Discord was talking about this and I was like, haha angst go brrr.


End file.
